My Chocolate Bunny
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: In which Cas is turned into a chocolate Easter bunny and Dean is tempted to eat him, much to Sam's amusement. Happy Easter everyone! And I hope you enjoy this, considering I wrote it in like fifteen minutes.


**My Chocolate Bunny**

Dean was halfway through his stash of Easter candy, complete with chocolate caramel bars, fluffy peeps, and coconut and truffle eggs. He was moaning in pleasure and couldn't bring himself to stop eating, not even when his mouth started to hurt from chewing for the past couple hours.

He had been ignoring Sam's pleas for him to stop eating all morning. He didn't care if he was going to get a stomach ache, Easter was only once a year and he was planning on stuffing his face all day with chocolate gooey goodness till the sun set. He was chomping down on his fifth handful of pastel colored M&M's when Sam walked through the door carrying a pink box and staring at it curiously.

"Oh Sam, he said quite clearly despite all the chocolate in his mouth, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't get it. It was left at the door."

Dean sat up at that and Sam walked closer to show him the box. His brother yanked it out of his hands and ripped it open. It was a big and utterly delicious looking chocolate Easter bunny. He grinned and was about to take a bite before Sam spoke.

"I don't think you should eat that."

"Why not?" Dean pouted.

"Cause it could be poisoned."

"Yeah right, Sammy. To hell with your paranoia. It's Easter and bunnies are meant to be eaten."

"Don't say I didn't tell you."

Dean simply shrugged and prepared to eat one of its ears again. But…

It was then that a cry rang out.

_Don't eat me!_

Both brothers looked around frantically, trying and failing to determine where the voice came from.

_Look down, Dean._

Instead, the eldest Winchester looked up at Sam, who merely shrugged and looked down at the box in Dean's hands.

_Dean!_

He thought he recognized that voice.

"Cas?"

_Yes! Finally!_

"Where are you?"

_Look down. _

Dean finally thought to look down at the chocolate bunny in his hands.

"Cas? Is that you?"

_Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you._

Sam finally spoke, "Why are you Easter candy?"

Castiel sounded angry, _I didn't do this on purpose! I've been turned into this…this…brown imposter! _

Dean snorted at that and Castiel wished he could shoot them an evil glare. They weren't worried at all, they found this amusing. And for all he knew, Dean still probably wanted to eat him.

_Well, don't just stand there!_

"Cas, what are we supposed to do?"

Sam didn't take his eyes off of the bunny, "Is there some spell we should try to change you back?"

_No, nothing like that. I just need my charge to lick my ear and then I will be changed back. _

Dean's mouth dropped open, some bits of unchewed chocolate were displayed for all the world and Sam to see. But Sam wasn't paying any attention to that, instead he was struggling to not fall down on the carpet from laughing so hard. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care that he could feel his brother's glare on him. This was just too freakin hilarious for words.

_This is not funny, Sam._

He ignored the chocolate bunny but pulled himself together anyway, slightly. Meanwhile, Dean was still trying to grasp what Cas had just said.

"No way."

"You got to, man. Unless you want to be tempted to eat Castiel for the rest of your life."

Dean glared at his brother and handed the bunny to him.

"You do it. Cause I sure as hell ain't."

"You heard what he said, Dean. Only his charge can do the honors."

"Well change the rules."

_I cannot simply change the rules, Dean. Believe me, I would not be asking you to do this if it wasn't completely necessary. You must do this._

"No way, Cas. What you're asking me to do is not fair. Licking you? I mean, come on!"

_Why is this so different from eating me, Dean?_

Dean was completely taken aback, "I wasn't gonna eat you. That was before I knew it was really you in there."

"You're not really gonna leave him like that, Dean. I mean, I know he's cute and everything but angels aren't supposed to be made out of chocolate deliciousness."

Sam was laughing again and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Okay fine. Let's just get this over with."

"So soon?"

Dean threw the bag of M&M's at Sam, but he ducked before it could hit him square in the face.

"You go outside, Sam."

"No way, he protested loudly, there's no way I'm going outside for this!"

"Now Sam."

His brother started to pout and Dean knew he would not win this battle. He sighed loudly and brought Cas closer to his lips. God, that just sounded so wrong. He was sticking his tongue out very very very slowly.

"You're gonna owe me for this, Cas."

_Consider this as payback for dragging you out of hell._

Sam stood there, watching it all and so happy he was experiencing this right now. This was literally the best Easter ever. Usually it would take Dean longer to give in but maybe it was because he really did care about Cas. Maybe the temptation was simply too great for him not to lick Castiel. Cause after all, he couldn't eat him so this was better than nothing. He fought to hold all the laughter in this time, not wanting to interrupt this adorable moment for anything.

Dean closed his eyes and licked one of his ears tentatively. A few moments later, the angel turned back to his original form and gave Dean a huge kiss on his cheek.

Dean jumped back and nearly fell off the bed, "What the hell, Cas!"

"Thank you, Dean."

The eldest Winchester tried to pretend that that didn't just happen, but Sam being in the room with them was making it awkward as hell.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Sam laughed loudly but Dean was pretty much ignoring him now.

"Glad to have you back, Castiel."

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam walked outside to get some fresh air after that. Castiel walked closer to Dean when he felt the hunter wasn't freaked out anymore.

"You tasted good, Cas."

"Why thank you, Dean."

The eldest Winchester grabbed Cas's tie and pulled him down to kiss him and stick his tongue in his mouth. Maybe later he would lick his ear again.

And he was pleased more than he could say that Castiel tasted like gooey chocolate bliss.

**FIN**


End file.
